


怀中音

by Alotus417



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spirit Blossom (League of Legends), Anal Sex, Eventual Smut, Half-Sibling Incest, Instrument Play (Pun not Intended), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alotus417/pseuds/Alotus417
Summary: 有风的地方，便是我在你身旁。
Relationships: Yasuo/Yone (League of Legends)
Kudos: 18





	怀中音

**Author's Note:**

> I need to stop at some point :/  
> 我流绽灵节，结尾有拉琴play（？）

少年时的亚索，曾经在将夜时分循着胡琴声回家。  
莫林胡尔是来自艾欧尼亚北境的乐器，在亚索居住的地方很少见，永恩从一个行旅的师傅那里学来。胡琴的音色很特别，低沉而宛转，在亚索翻过一座山头时，琴声戛然而止。  
他知道永恩看见自己了。  
不打招呼就离家出门，天快全黑的时候才回家，亚索知道自己免不了兄长的一顿规训。可是他却不自觉地加快了脚步。  
即使是向往自由和高天的雏鹰，亦有归巢之时。

果然，永恩一见到弟弟，脸色便沉了下来。  
“亚索，你又——”  
他看了看自己灰头土脸的弟弟，无奈地叹了口气，把他拉到身前，拿袖子帮亚索擦掉脸上的泥印。  
亚索浑不在意地推开哥哥的手，眉飞色舞地打断了哥哥。  
“真可惜，你没看到——永恩——我一个人打他们三个——”  
他比划着好像在还原战况，却被永恩一把捉住了手腕。  
永恩清秀的眉峰微皱：“上次给你的佛珠呢，弄丢了？”  
亚索这才注意到，回忆了一下，也没想起是怎么丢的。不过他一点也不在意：  
“不知道什么时候丢的，反正也没什么用啦——我们又不信那个。”亚索挠了挠头，试图让话题回到自己的光辉战绩，“他们三个被我修理得可惨了，叫他们说我们家坏话——”  
“……亚索，”永恩放下了弟弟的手腕，很轻地叹息了一声，眼神似乎落在亚索身上，又好像在看着远方，“等你长大了，你就会明白，不是每件事都能靠自己的力量掌控。”  
“用不着你教我，”亚索不服气地说，“永恩，你只比我大一点！”  
永恩张了张嘴，似乎还想说什么，最后却只是拍了拍弟弟的头，被亚索挣扎着躲开了。  
他拾起放在一旁的琴和弓弦，星辰浮上来了，是一个有月无云的明亮夜晚。  
“回家了。”  
永恩最后只是说。

时光过得很快，像田埂上的云影一样不停变换。  
永恩离家去学习剑术的时候，随身的东西只用一个包袱便能装下。剑术道场其实并不很远，但习剑的弟子们都集中住在一处。永恩自然不会坏了规矩，只是把家里的事情一桩桩打点好，就简短地和家人告了别。  
含蓄内敛的艾欧尼亚人并不擅长表达太强烈的感情。他们将细腻的情感都藏在心底，只希望能够彼此知悉。  
亚索坐在床榻上看永恩收拾行李，末了指着放在柜子上的胡琴问永恩：“你不带上它？”  
他的兄长摇了摇头。  
“修行需要心无旁骛。”  
亚索很不以为然地撇了撇嘴，永恩知道跟他多说无益。他放下手中的东西，直视着他的弟弟。那时亚索身量还没有发育，但眉宇间已经有了些微的英气。  
“我不在的时候，你看好它——看好家里。”  
亚索才不会郑重其事地点头，只是一脸坏笑。  
“你最好向神灵许愿它不会明天就被我弄坏，永恩。”

没有了哥哥的管束，亚索更像是脱了缰绳的野马。战火从艾欧尼亚的边境燃起，但一时片刻还烧不到亚索头顶这片万里无云的蓝天。  
他照样在那条小河边练武、削他的竹笛、和别的孩子打架，可渐渐觉出了乏味。诚然再没有人管教他，可他找到了新奇的蝉虫、罕见的花草，哼出了自己创作的曲调、又或是打翻了什么厉害的对手，也再找不到人分享和炫耀。  
路不远，也可以写信，但是亚索才不愿意。直到有天晚上，他躺在床上翻来覆去，人生中第一次辗转难眠。  
他烦躁地坐起来，床榻正对着窗户，窗外是明月高悬的晴夜，和记忆中他循着琴声归家那日一模一样。睡不着的亚索翻身下床，翻遍了房间角落终于从柜子里找到了永恩的胡琴。他爬回床上，把琴抱在怀里，蜷成一团。还小心地把琴身转了半圈，以免压坏琴弦。  
琴是杏木做的，亚索闭上眼，鼻间有淡淡的木香。而被他放在枕边的琴弓散发着轻微的松脂气味，抚平心神，终于让亚索一夜好眠。

修行的日子是枯燥乏味的，日复一日的重复，像是没有尽头。  
终于亚索也来了，他长得快要和永恩一般高，来时不仅带了自己的行装，还背着永恩的胡琴和琴弓。  
“哥哥。”  
他生平第一次按长幼之序称呼了如今终于可以平视的兄长。永恩有些微微的诧异，随即温和地笑了。他伸手拍了拍亚索的肩膀。  
“你决定来修行，我很高兴。”  
亚索报以一笑，他取下背着的胡琴：“我把它带来了，永恩。”  
他看得出来永恩是高兴的，他的兄长怀念自己的乐器、又或许是怀念和亚索在河边听着潺潺的水声谈论歌道和乐艺的日子。可这高兴的神情转瞬即逝，永恩垂下眼，只说了句：“既然决心习剑，就不要再玩物丧志。”  
如今亚索懂得了几分兄长的心思，也不会再为了口舌之快而与他顶撞。可正因如此，他越发不喜欢永恩的这套说辞。  
“我和你一样，全心全意为了艾欧尼亚，为了保护这片土地不惜赌上性命，”亚索的语声少有地恳切，“但这不意味着我们就应该放弃一切。”  
永恩摇了摇头，他无法赞成亚索的想法。  
“如果心有挂念，亚索，你就不能达到剑道的顶峰。”  
兄弟两人的眼神在空中交汇，谁也没有退让。  
过了好一会儿，是亚索先妥协了。  
“好吧，”他耸了耸肩，坚持把琴递给了永恩，“等哪天有空闲了，再拉上一曲吧。”  
这时他们理念的冲突还不剧烈，三言两语就可以和解。亚索不像以前那样非要和他分出个胜负了——心念及此，永恩低下头笑了。  
“好。”  
他将胡琴接过来，答应了亚索。手底的琴木似乎在欢欣地跃动，为了这一次的久别重逢。  
“我很想念你的琴音，永恩。”  
亚索忽然说，他侧过头，好像有些不好意思直视自己的兄长。  
——那是我对家和无忧无虑的少年时代最真切的记忆。

很快长老和同门就发现了亚索的天赋就像他的性格一样喧闹而显眼。在一片咂舌声中，亚索巧妙地打掉了兄长的剑。  
长老的赞誉和同门的欣羡把亚索捧得晕晕乎乎，好半天才从云端回过神来，意识到永恩仍然站在原地，眼睫低垂，若有所思地在揉自己的手腕。  
他既没有欣慰、也没有嫉妒，又或者两者都有只是令亚索无从解读。永恩又变成亚索记忆中年幼的自己怎么也读不懂的兄长了。唯一的差别在于那时他根本不在乎，但现在他竟然开始痛恨起自己的浅薄。  
“永恩，”亚索踌躇地上前了一步，伸出手又放下，尴尬地抓了抓脑袋，“抱歉，是不是我伤到你了？”  
永恩摇了摇头。他注视了亚索半晌，脸上浮起一个淡淡的笑容，掩盖了一闪而逝的疲惫神色。  
良久，永恩开口说道：“你已经不再是需要保护之人了，亚索。”  
亚索皱了皱眉——我从来没有想被你保护——可此时此刻，他忍不住选择了更温和的说法：“我不需要保护，我想要和你并肩战斗。”  
“你做到了，”永恩说，“很快，你就会完全超越我……”  
他转头看着道场外的山林，是枫叶红的时节。苍翠的春夏已经结束了，他该去尽自己其它的责任。  
很快，亚索从素马长老那里听说了——永恩将带领其他人奔赴战场，而他要留在这里保护流派的基石。  
亚索从未感觉如此无助。他头一次做出哀求的姿态，企图向长老说情。后来又跟永恩吵了起来，甚至如同大打出手般切磋了一场。又是亚索小胜，可永恩仍不松口。只是告诉他：“每个人都有自己的责任，而你的责任，在这里。”  
那一刻，亚索忽然明白了永恩曾经说过的，“不是每件事都能靠自己的力量掌控”。

入夜，兄弟两人仍旧各怀心事。  
亚索躺在床榻上合眼假寐，听见永恩轻手轻脚地走到了他的床边，拿起他的剑，过了一会儿，又放下。  
亚索一翻身坐了起来，刚转身要走的永恩怔住了，转过身来。  
“怎么还醒着。”  
永恩轻声说道。  
亚索没答话，低头看着自己爱剑的剑鞘。鞘口处被永恩系了一截红绳，上面串了三枚泛着铜锈的钱币。  
永恩也不信神佛，但跟亚索不一样，他对天地君亲自有敬畏。凡是传统他都很看重，护身符挂剑也不例外。  
至于三枚钱币，传说中古时有勇将，称“武士之命只值六文铜钱”，是视死如归之意。而兄弟两人一人三文，便是由此衍生出的武家兄弟同命的象征。  
亚索把那三枚铜钱摘了下来，却留下了红绳。  
“这不吉利，永恩，”他用故作轻快的语气说，“我们会赢得这场战争——你最好在我把道场搞得一塌糊涂之前平安回来。”  
“好。”  
永恩接过那些铜钱，放进了衣袋里。

再见面，大雨倾盆。  
战后的焦土被打成一片泥泞。  
眼泪混在雨里，亚索仓惶地接住他的兄长倒下的身体，揽在永恩背后的手里还紧攥着一截断掉的红绳。  
——永恩一剑斩在了他的鞘口上，绑在上面的红绳和情义一同无声断裂。亚索把它从泥里捡了回来，可他的心却有一半永远地埋在了这片荒原。  
“如果心有挂念，亚索，你就不能达到剑道的顶峰。”  
——他不再会有挂念了。  
没有人会再像护身符一样，保护、更是陪伴着他。从此世间便多了一个浪客，有绝顶的剑法，没有家。

亚索从没想过还会和兄长重逢。  
时隔多年，艾欧尼亚的土地终于开始复苏。重返这片大地的生机使得传说中能够沟通生死的灵花再一次盛放，而沉寂多时的绽灵节也重返艾欧尼亚。  
然后，亚索喝了一杯奇怪的茶、跟他的心魔打了一架、得知了他的兄长死而复生，又回到了人间。  
然而，短暂的并肩作战之后，永恩便消失在了风中。或许，他们面对彼此的时机还未到。之后的一年里，亚索并没有刻意地寻找永恩的行踪，只是偶尔从旅人那里听来关于亚扎卡纳和猎魔人的夸张传闻。  
直到第二年的灵花祭，亚索又来到了举办节庆的神树附近。他逛了逛山下的市集，信步沿着河流走到了一处神社前，一抬头正看到永恩从里面出来。  
永恩看向亚索，他的半张脸被面具挡住了，看不出惊讶或喜怒。亚索猜测他在质问自己如何找到此处，决定主动开口。  
“附近的人告诉我，这座神社供奉的主神名为沉思之神灵。最近，有人在这边看见过你。你知道的，你现在的样子很难认错……”  
这一次，亚索做了充足的准备。从村民那里听来的闲谈中提到了一个细节，让他好像掌握了底牌一样突然充满了信心。  
“我没有什么能给你的。”  
永恩淡淡地道。  
“不，我想你跟我去一个地方，”亚索对永恩的冷淡回答早有准备，步步为营，“只此一次，只是今天，你不是我的兄弟，我也不是你的。只是偶然相逢的旅人，在灵花祭上结伴同游。”  
永恩似乎在考虑亚索的提议。  
“去哪里？”  
亚索抬起下巴，示意永恩身后的神社。  
“那一边。”  
他意有所指地说。

神社里有一座长满苔痕的青石鸟居，穿过它便能在灵花祭这一天来到灵界。  
灵界是现实世界的投射，因此这一边也同样是沉思之灵的神社，只不过要干净整洁许多，院子里还开着满树的樱花，池塘里有锦鲤在游弋。  
亚索因眼前之景惊叹。  
“我从未来过这里。”  
他刚转过头，就愣住了。入眼是晶蓝的缎带扎束的白色长发，以灵魂姿态出现的永恩和现实世界中截然不同。他的容貌俊美无瑕，而神情凛然不可侵犯。亚索试图回忆青年时代的永恩是否有如此好看的脸孔，却头痛地发现自己已经忘记了永恩面具下的模样。  
他低头看自己——同样是换了样貌。亚索听闻过灵界之门的种种神奇之处，但都比不上此刻亲身体验。  
但他决定继续自己的计划。  
“永恩，我们去四处逛逛怎么样。”  
永恩转过头来看他，亚索一瞬间有些不适应能够清楚地看见永恩一双眼睛这件事。它们在面具的半遮半掩下藏了太久。此刻，其中却没有追猎亚扎卡纳时的杀气和锐意，而是柔和澄净了许多。  
——这是一片净土，没有他的目标。暂时放下了使命的永恩看了亚索片刻，说道：“跟我来吧。”  
他带着亚索穿过神社的庭院。这里看似清静，实则并非在深山之中。行不多时，便走进了节庆市集的人流中。这是真正的远离是非之地，比亚索和永恩少年时赶过的市集更繁华而平和。  
亚索贪婪地呼吸着散发清甜花香的新鲜空气，享受这久违了的安宁景色。毕竟此情此景，他不知自己还能看多久。趁着尚有机会的时候多记住一些，也许以后便能多一些可供回忆。  
他买了一瓶酒，又买了青粉的团果，开始给永恩讲起自己这些年来的经历。  
他讲得绘声绘色，发现永恩竟然当真在倾听。他说到生死交关都是一笔带过，说起天南地北的风物却滔滔不绝。说到一个铸剑师傅挑了八个地方的泉水都不满意时，永恩侧耳听着，唇角浮起一丝淡淡的笑容。  
亚索看得怔住了。  
河对岸忽然有烟火在空中炸开，像是为他的愣怔提供了一个借口。  
几步之遥的地方有孩童在嬉闹，小的抢了哥哥拿着的金平糖，转身却撒了一地。一对亲密的恋人在巷口咬着耳朵，将灵花别在心爱之人的发间。  
但那前一刻还如同置身其中的繁华喧嚣，转眼却已变得遥不可及。  
“永恩，你说……如果没有战争和后来的一切，”香甜的点心入口却变成了苦涩，亚索低声道，“我们是不是也会一起过着这样平常的生活？”  
永恩停住了脚步。他站在亚索前面一点的地方，亚索看不见他的神情。过了很久，永恩才说道：“武家的子孙成年之后，便会成家立业，成为不同土地的领主，各奔东西。这才是平常……”  
“名誉、功业，对于你而言，真的如此重要吗？”亚索道，“不惜抛弃曾经诊视的一切：家人，责任……”  
“亚索，你还是不明白。”永恩叹了口气，这是他第一次叫了昔年兄弟的名字，“我怎么想，并不重要。”  
亚索沉默了。永恩看他眉头纠结的模样，便说道：“我们还是回去吧。”

仍然是不欢而散。  
他们又回到了沉思之灵的神社。花香漂浮着，亚索忽然想起了他的杀着。  
“永恩，”亚索很肯定地说，“你有时会到这里来。”  
永恩背对着他，但亚索可以肯定他已经感觉到了动摇。  
“这与你无关。”  
“我从旅人那里听说，”亚索走到永恩面前，逼迫那躲闪的目光落在自己身上，“沉思之灵的神位上供奉着他生前的爱物。”  
“亚索，等等——”  
永恩的语气终于急切了几分，然而亚索已经跨进了神社的里间。  
肃穆的白玉砖饰，乌木的神龛和供桌，空气中弥漫着淡淡的降真香气息。  
沉思之灵的神位上供奉着他生前的马头琴。灵界的时间不会流逝，琴身历久弥新。和永恩现世中造型简洁的那一把不同，眼前的琴通体洁白，温润如玉，琴身装饰着一枝并蒂的灵花，栩栩如生。  
此即沉思之灵封存的回忆，是终其一生不愿为外人道的怀想，是自知与礼不合而束之高阁的爱欲。  
永恩的双唇抿得很紧。但那唇瓣过于柔软，以至于看上去并不严厉，反而有一丝隐约的惧意。  
“我没有什么能给你的。”  
他又重复了一次，但是语气已经不如之前那么拒人千里了。更像是一种色厉内苒的警告。  
“不，哥哥，”在亚索说出这个称呼的时候，他明白地看见永恩微微瑟缩了一下，“我想要的一切，只有你能给予。”

他想要什么？  
漂浪数年的亚索，艺至绝顶，却再没有过人情羁绊。而永恩的出现像是一抹甘泉，沙漠中即将渴死的旅人不会有任何顾虑，于是这思念便迅速变了本质。  
“永恩，不要拒绝我，”从身后环住永恩，亚索的声音听起来竟然有些颤抖，带着一种与他不相衬的脆弱，哪怕这一切都在他的意料之中，他仍然无法猜测永恩的反应，“只此一次，只是今天。”  
你不是我的兄弟，我也不是你的。只是偶然相逢的旅人，在神前片刻贪欢。  
永恩深吸了一口气，因亚索的暗示耳畔浮上了一层薄红，开口时声音里带着一丝微弱的怒意。  
“你究竟……什么意思……”  
亚索的手指拨了拨他墨色的耳坠，永恩的眉蹙得更明显了。紧接着，就听到亚索的声音在他耳边响起。  
“我很想你的琴声，永恩……我想听你拉琴。”  
不自知地，永恩松了口气。他的脸已经在发烫了，显然想到了更过分的东西。然而，他有种被戏弄的羞恼感，在亚索怀里挣扎起来：“你先放开我，不然怎么……”  
他伸手去够琴身，却被亚索揽着腰搂得更紧。一个灼热的吻落在永恩颈后白玉般的肌肤上，让沉思之灵的化身僵立在了原地。  
“亚索，你在做什么……”永恩自己并没有注意到，他语气中的羞耻感和慌乱大过纯粹的怒气，“你不是说——”  
“就这样也可以拉琴，”亚索一边说一边细碎地啃咬着永恩的脖颈，令他的兄长又想推拒，又像是在往他怀里缩，“不然你又会因为什么理由，再一次抛下我。”  
永恩的挣动逐渐微弱了起来，他微微低着头，亚索的话在脑海中回荡。心中的抗拒被别的什么代替了，似乎是愧疚，又可能是压抑已久的感情。  
兄长是不能撒娇的，连一句软话也不应当讲。他就应该去为了家族功业闯荡，不该贪恋和珍视之人团聚的时光。  
“我……不会……”  
永恩的声音低得像在自语，他从亚索怀里离开了一点，指尖抚摸着神龛里的琴身，海潮般的记忆瞬间涌上来，几乎将他淹没。  
永恩闭上了眼，不愿去细想那些回忆。然而就在他拿起琴的一刹那，只感到一阵天旋地转，亚索又搂住了他，睁开眼时，永恩难堪地发现自己正环抱着胡琴，坐在亚索的腿上。

他左手拿捏着琴身，右手握着弓弦。等永恩意识到自己有多受制于人时，亚索已经摸索着解开了他的腰带。绣着莲花和流云的下着像流沙似的滑落到地上，只剩下贴身的深色长裤。  
“快点，你可以开始了——”亚索很恶劣地顺着他的脖颈吻到耳边，然后伸出舌尖舔弄着润玉似的耳垂，这是一种催促，令他的兄长急得越发喘息粗重。  
永恩不明白自己为何要由着亚索胡闹，但他现在也空不出心思来思考。琴弓搭在了弦上，片刻才犹豫地推出一个滞涩的音符。久未握弓的手生疏得厉害，顶在弦上的指尖处更是传来一阵锐痛。然而不出片刻，像是冰消雪融一般，身体的记忆飞快地苏醒了，琴声变得悠扬起来。  
永恩拉的是一首家乡的古曲，曲调苍凉而哀恸。到这时亚索才明白永恩为何钟情于胡琴。正因他的兄长是那样内敛而克制的人，而莫林胡尔却低沉壮阔，凭激越之音动人。所以它是永恩从未展现于人前的半身，用以抒发他认为“不合时宜”的情志。  
亚索从身后抱着永恩，琴声的共振仿佛直接传到他的身体上。一只手不老实地伸进了永恩的裤子，然后握住了他。  
永恩惊得一颤，琴音戛然而止。亚索伏在他耳边，温暖的气息喷吐在永恩已然通红的耳内。  
“继续。”  
永恩颤抖地喘息起来，亚索没花什么功夫已经把他逼得兴起。那东西不争气地硬了，窝囊地在紧身的裤子里鼓胀着，还浸出了一点泪痕般的水渍。  
他又勉强拉了两个音，绵延的长弓硬生生被抖成了温软的揉弦。永恩无意识地朝亚索服了软：“你先……放开我……哈啊……”  
亚索没有留指甲的习惯，可仍然能用剑客粗糙的指腹抠挖揉弄着顶端的小孔。永恩腰身一软，发出了“呜”的一声低吟。亚索从未见过如此弱势模样的永恩，像翅羽零落的笼中鸟，绝望地仰着脖颈，只求一个痛快的终结。  
可他心底占有的欲望却被激起了。亚索知道他的兄长看似温柔，骨子里却和他一样要强。他的兄长是囚不住的鸟，天明就会离开他去往四海他乡。  
然而这一刻，亚索想要占有他的全部，听他不情不愿落着眼泪的歌唱。  
他强硬地把永恩的腰臀抬起，扒下了他的裤子。过于粗鲁的动作将紧身的下着撕裂了一道口子，可怜地挂在脚踝那里。  
永恩几乎在无声地哀求了。可他说不出话，好像不敢承认眼前这荒唐的一切。他的身体好像不听使唤一样，开始擅自用琴音诉说无从宣泄的感受。  
于是琴声便一声，又一声，不成曲调，亦不连贯。时而高亢，时而低徊婉转。偶尔激昂的一声，好像命令，但结尾处却带着一丝轻颤；紧接着又是一连串的低柔喑哑，似是要忍不住的出声哀求，像流水一样滴滴答答地淌过心间。

被进入的那一刻永恩的身体抖得要命，亚索感觉到了，伸手又把兄长搂得更紧了点。一边缓慢地在他身体里律动，一边握住了永恩按弦的左手。  
他也通音律，不动声色地接管了掌控的权力。以至于在这场荒诞的性事之中，琴声竟然走调得并不厉害。  
“亚索，你让我……嗯……把琴放下……啊啊啊——”  
永恩艰难地挤出几个恳求的词语，可亚索不仅不回答他，还故意挺身一顶，不轻不重地戳在他里面最受不住的那一点上。永恩哽咽地叫出了声来，很快就被接连不断地深顶逼得说不出话。  
于是就只剩一些贪图欢愉的呻吟和喘息，神社这时就后悔生得太端庄肃穆，被人间的情潮欲海的比得一文不值。  
他们鲜活生动，自己暗得发灰。  
哪怕日光透进来，把神龛四周的悬帷照得一片朦胧，薄如蝉翼的绫纱各自生辉。永恩被这走马灯似的光影晃得眼花缭乱，哪里还顾得上弓法。琴弓无力地搭在弦上，暧昧而淫靡地挺起身子摩擦着弓弦。  
“永恩，”亚索嘴里咬着永恩衣上的饰带——永恩这才意识到自己的上衣还几乎完好的挂在身上——亚索含混不清地说，“你的琴艺退步了。”  
说着，他惩罚似地狠狠冲进去，敏感脆弱的腺体被突然猛击的感觉永恩彻底失了手上的力气，带出了一声舒展缠绵的长音。这求欢似的琴声让亚索更加激动了，双手握紧了永恩的窄腰，激烈地往里面冲撞起来。  
“啊啊……亚索……慢点……亚索，我……我不行了……啊……”  
在亚索猛然一顶的时候，高潮来得又深又烈，永恩闷哼着射在了那把漂亮的琴身上。可亚索还没打算放过他，趁着永恩高潮的时候在剧烈痉挛收缩的小穴里疯狂抽插。连绵不断的快感终于让永恩手一松，琴弓“啪”地掉在了地上。  
他的身子都软成了水，只有后穴含着一根坚硬如铁。  
亚索终于低吼着射在他身体里面的时候，永恩空出来的右手紧紧地捂着嘴，可仍然泄露出几声沉闷的哭喊，喉结颤抖着，脖颈后仰，眼前一片模糊。

亚索慢慢从他身体里退出来，引起永恩一声微弱的呻吟。亚索把他还在失神的兄长转过身来，那些汗湿的长发一缕一缕的贴在鬓边。  
明天，他又会变成冷静自持或是乖张傲意的模样，离开亚索踏上他无止境的征程。但亚索至少能有今夜永恩的心意和琴声，可以置于怀中珍藏。  
他的兄长会陪他去往天涯海角，只要有风的地方，就能听到他在自己身旁。


End file.
